Strawberry Tomato Lolipop
by angel puppeteer
Summary: He's the beauty and she's the beast. SasuSaku/ UNDERGOING REPAIR.
1. They're 18

Eighteen year old Jounins.

.

.

ANBU.

Eighteen and already killers.

No surprise. No surprise.

They were Leaf's new superheroes. Kakashi's legendary brats. Kakashi's Team Seven. Konohagakure's ultimate killing machines.

Time harassed them.

Years fashioned them into killing machines.

(Perfect.

Be still.

Don't move.

Be perfect.

And kill.

Without remorse.)

Many years ago, they were just kids. They played hide and seek. They smiled. They grinned. They bickered. Green eyes, dark eyes, blue eyes. Cheery blossoms, a fan, ramen.

Oh, the horror.

Oh, they can't stay twelve forever.

Oh, they did not stay twelve forever.

They will grow. They shall grow. And they did.

Kakashi watched them grow.

With tender eye, with loving eye, with sad eye.

He had taught them how to kill, how to destroy, how to rip body parts apart, how to break bones, how to stretch muscles, how to torture, how to be alive, how to control time, how to control space, how to control tears, how to be perfect, how to be broken and be whole again.

And how to read _Come Come Paradise_.

Wars and S-class missions were haven for them.

_Team Seven. _

Innocence corrupted. Bodies battered. Eyes that had seen so much horrors, blood, gore, terror, fear, barbarism. They were no longer the dumb holy innocents.

They were angels back then. But they fell. They fell hard. And _she_ fell the hardest. And her wings broke, the feathers scattered. Everywhere. As well as her innocence.

The Avenger.

The Demon.

And the Devil's Bride.

Oh, let's play.

.

.

In a game call _life_… sex is essential.

.

.

Oh.

Oh. See? There. Over there.

_There._

Team Seven arrived.

As usual, Leaf villagers watched as the youngsters strode toward Tsunade's office. They liked watching them. They liked the way blood covered them. The way blood trickled down the side of their faces, the way their hair…

Shining black.

Sunshine hair.

Cherry blossom hair.

…soaked with blood.

And the way their eyes gleamed. Shining. Glittery. Like liquid snowflakes. Like dead butterflies. Like falling stars.

But most of all…they liked the way they licked the blood off their bodies.

He will lick her cheek. She will lick him back. Her tongue will slowly lap up the blood trickling down his cheek.

He will smirk wickedly.

She will smile back sinisterly. Then turn to her other teammate, a fiendish smile in her lips.

Like it?

He will smile darkly, whiskers darkening.

Love it.

.

.

_Tear your heart_

_And let me drink your blood_

_I want to taste it._

.

.

They had to.

They learned how to love the taste of blood. Enjoy its freshness and bitter taste. They loved it. They had to. Because in the end, blood was all that mattered. They loved the way it seeped through their enemies' skin. They had to. Their eyes gleamed creepily at the sight of it. They had to.

The smell, the taste and the appearance. Even the sound of its drop.

They knew it all.

They loved it.

They had to.

And of course, what they loved the most was each others' blood.

They loved licking each others' blood.

They had to.

Because it's the proof that they were alive.

.

.

_I'm hungry for your touch_

_For your smell_

_I loved it when you bleed_

_It makes me wanna drink your blood_

.

.

He watched the blood rolled down from her full pouting lips and down to her chin. His sinister dark eyes glittered with sadistic desire to taste her blood and kiss those bloody lips.

She will only smile, lids lowered over smoldering eyes.

.

.

To make life saucier, desire is essential.

.

.

_But the worst was Sasuke's desire._

.

.

It all started with just a simple song.

A simple smile.

And a simple dance.

And wine. And memories of love poems and desperate songs. Of a mother and a father, of blood and tears. Of a hopeful girl and a lonely boy. Of a love not returned, of a love scorned. Of a promise of everlasting love which she broke and _broke, and broke_,

and a heartbroken man who stayed

and hoped.

.

.

_Lust_

_Raging lust_

_The Bride has come_

.

.

A mission that went horribly wrong.

More horrible than normal, than usual.

_So_ wrong that Sakura killed them brutally. More brutally than normal, than usual.

In a way Kakashi never taught her. He never thought Sakura will slaughter in that way. Because, believe it or not… Kakashi hoped that his legendary brats were not monsters.

But hopes were like promises.

Meant to be broken.

.

.

_The killing machines from Leaf_

_They kill with precision_

_Uncanny accuracy_

.

.

Stop.

Look.

Listen.

Look at what they've become.

Team Seven.

Team Kakashi.

Rejected in Hell, criminals in Heaven, monsters in Leaf.

Where should they go?

Where should they hide?

What should they do?

How many times do they have to die?

How many murders should they commit to prove their existence?

How many lives should they scythe?

Look at what they've become.

Aren't you proud?

.

.

Kakashi-_kun._

.

.

Aren't they… trash?

.

.

_Stand up! Fuck up!_

_Show no mercy like my jealousy_

_Kick off! Fuck off!_

_I'm getting in the count down_

.

.

Look.

Focus.

Listen.

Think.

Act.

.

.

So.

They came. They conquered. They lived.

Bloody, silent, brooding, smiling, sneering.

They returned. The people pretended to like them. They had to. Because they're lovely and young and strong and brave and…

Monsters. Beautiful, beautiful monsters.

Who would have thought that Kakashi will give birth to pretty, pretty monsters?

.

.

_Am I human?_

.

.

They became monsters to deal with monsters.

Behind that beautiful face, behind those innocent green eyes, behind those foxy grins… were demons

(_Monsters! Monsters! Oh how _

_pitiful your souls!_)

that roamed the world disguised as an adorable girl, as beautiful prodigy, as the cheerful dreamer.

Life is a game.

Life is a big deceit.

Live it.

Conquer it.

.

.

_Yes. I am._

_I feel._

_I cry._

_I desire._

.

.

To celebrate, they decided to visit a nearby bar which sold great strong sake. At that time, there was a live band. Karaoke blasted. Sounds that threatened ear malfunction. But they did not mind. Friends were there too.

Team 10 and Team 8.

Teams that somehow kept their image pure.

But they did not care.

Alcohol was a strong substance. Sweet, tangy.

Sakura, unbelievably, still did not drink alcohol. She hated its smell and taste. And its effects on her male teammates. Sasuke when drunk was even more brooding. Naruto was excessively noisy. And Kakashi was frighteningly pedophile. But though they were males and hanker after a woman's body when drunk, they never laid a finger on her. Nor a hand. They never tried to touch her. Or kiss her.

She hated them.

.

.

Life's a game.

It's a matter of choice.

It's a matter of chance.

.

.

But tonight.

Sakura broke the rules.

She let them touch her.

She let him kiss her.

Sake tasted good. No. The best. She liked it. Asked for another pitcher. Asked for another brand.

Tonight.

Things will change.

Kisses and touches.

Deeper. Hungrier. Longer, lingering…

More.

_More._

It began in one night.

Sasuke will never forget this night.

.

.

_I've got ecstasy, _

_But I feel the tear_

_Is falling down_

.

.

"Don't make me cry."

.

.

_Hey, kissing their lives goodbye_

_An' watching the red rain fall, _

_the wind itself seems to cry_

.

.

At eighteen, you're legal.

To drink.

To kill.

To fuck.

.

.

_Teamwork!_

.

.

Eighteen year old Jounins.

ANBU.

Eighteen and already killers.

.

.

Say goodbye.

Say goodbye.

Innocence corruption

Fallen angel you are

In a shitty land

Of Oz

Say goodbye.

Say goodbye.

.

.

You're eighteen.

They're 18.

.

.

Congratulations.


	2. He stayed

Six years ago, he stayed.

Uchiha Sasuke stayed.

* * *

**strawberry**  
**tomato**  
**lollipop**

**

* * *

**

She's an eighteen year old Jounin.

ANBU.

Eighteen and already a killer.

Surprised?

_You_ should be.

Blame it to Kakashi. Blame it to Naruto. Blame it to _Sasuke_. She dressed like a slut, spoke like a bitch and killed like a psychotic killer. She once asked Kakashi if she could try castration. She bet it would be fun.

But that was too much for Kakashi to handle. He said _no, no, that's messy_, he said. _You're cute, Sakura-chan, and castration is for grown-ups. _

He did not intend her to grow up like _this_. He taught her killing techniques to protect herself. Not to make killing her hobby. But circumstances called for it.

She was an angel. Pretty, pink and prim. But she fell. She fell _hard,_ so hard that her wings broke into pieces and the feathers scattered everywhere. Sasuke tried to gather them, to look for them but they were gone.

_Like her parents. Like her heart. Like her innocence._

(Where are they?)

She pulled herself up. She healed herself. She forced herself to live. Even though there was nothing left to live for. She forced herself to grow up. To be someone she never wanted to be. To be someone she hated. To live, and live and live and _live and_

…_survive!_

_I have to._

_I have… this is my punishment._

_This life._

_I am alive…_

and she was dead, too.

Living and not living.

Breathing and dying.

So sad, so beautiful.

Like cherry blossom trees.

…

_I have to be happy._

_I have to live._

She kept saying, she kept trying, as she hack, stab and smile.

.

.

To be sad and beautiful.

Was the loneliest way to live.

.

.

But she did try.

That's why blood covered the half of her face and soaked her hair. She said she was carried away. _The blood is so amazing_, she said. And the man's cry was so lovely to hear. And the sight of the castrated sex organs was lovelier than she could imagine.

She was…_enthralled._ Fascinated. Amazed.

Oh. How interesting.

"Who sent you?" she asked. But the man grinned and spit in her face.

That did it.

She smiled.

And the men thought, _she's so pretty._

So she did it. In front of her teammates.

"Oh, darling… you don't wanna talk. Fine," she took out her kunai. "I'm gonna make your last days _hot_. Like an orgasm. Your eyes will roll in ecstasy. You will scream for more."

The missing-nin saw her green eyes glowed erringly and he swore to himself that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life. The most beautiful, yet the most horrible of all.

Then he felt it.

He screamed.

.

.

Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi cringed. Unable to handle it any longer, they stopped watching her.

The screams intensified. Begging. Crying. Praying.

But she did not heed his cries. "Go on. Scream. Scream."

"Louder." She hissed, smiling at him. "I wanna hear more.

Louder. Scream.

Scream."

She slowly… oh… _very slowly_ castrated him. And in every slice of the kunai, the missing nin's screams climbed higher until he became hoarse but he remain screaming.

"Louder."

He screamed louder.

"Louder."

He did.

"_Louder."_

She was drowning in the flood of blood. Blood stained her cheeks and hair. But she did not mind. In fact, she liked it. It was warm.

So alive.

She leaned down to the man's crying face. "See my face? See my eyes? Remember me. These eyes, this hair." She pushed the kunai deeper and the man squirmed in pain.

"Remember me, lover boy. Remember this face." She finally ripped the man's sex organs and the man screamed out, blood pouring out from his mouth. He growled, moaned, and groaned. But she was not done. Not yet. She was having fun… _why stop now?_

She plunged the kunai thorough his abdomen, bursting his stomach. She rotated the knife slowly; the man's eyes were almost white with pain, his whole body shook, his muscles contracted.

"Sakura."

.

.

"That's enough." Kakashi said.

But the girl did not listen. She continued to spin the kunai. "Scream."

The missing-nin did.

"Louder."

More blood ejected from the victim, drenching her pink hair.

"Remember my face. We're going to see each other in hell."

.

.

She watched her reflection on the river. Bloodstains on her face, hair, uniform and kunai. Her expression was blank, eyelids lowered over her dull eyes. She lifted the kunai to her eyes. _Nice. You did your job._ She bent down and began to wash the blood off the blade. But the blood remained.

She scrubbed harder.

Harder. Teeth ground. Jaw clenching.

She scrubbed harder. Harder, longer. She began to frown.

Then, she froze. Her grip tightened then roughly, she threw the kunai on the river. The force of her throw made a small swirl on the water as the kunai hit the bottom.

The water rippled, distorting her image.

She started to wash her hair but the red tinge of it remained. Soon, she gave up. Let it be red. Let it be bloody. The villagers like them bloody, didn't they?

.

.

Sasuke watched her comb her still bloody-hair. Her hair had grown so long, touching her well-sculptured buttocks, accentuated by her tight leather leggings.

She was having difficulty in combing her hair. It was so long. So he offered to comb it for her.

At first, she was hesitating. It's not everyday that the Uchiha Sasuke offer help… Hesitation fading, she obliged.

.

.

"How does it feel?" he asked, as he run the comb through her hair, touching the pink strands with a slight wince. It was sticky.

"Feel what?" she threw back.

A moment of silence hung between them. "Castrating a man."

She didn't hesitate. "Juicy." She replied while wetting her lips.

"Hn." He said, deadpanned.

"Try it sometimes, Sasuke."

"No thanks."

She turned around to face him and smiled seductively. "Why not?" brushing her hair lay forgotten. Her cheeks were still red with her own blood from the cuts on her cheeks she received from the earlier surprise assault. Her full bottom lip was bloody red and blood started trickling down her chin. She licked her lips and smiled.

"Hmm, Sasuke…_kun_?"

He shrugged but remained looking at her lips. Suddenly, he felt very, very warm. And his eyes turn into Sharingan.

Sakura smiled broadly.

"You're…" Sasuke clenched his jaw. "You're still bleeding."

"Oh. My face? Yeah…"

What he did next was intoxicating.

.

.

He licked her cheek.

Her eyes widened, masking the anxiety.

"What—"

Sasuke continued licking her cheek, his hot and wet tongue flickering over her heated cheek. Then he whispered, "I like it when you bleed." His hot breathe fanned her ear. She shivered and her breathing accelerated.

"Your blood taste sweet. Like sake."

She smiled, masking her discomfort. "Really? How about yours?"

Sasuke smirked. "Try it."

She did.

He was still bleeding like her but he bled more. She tiptoed and licked his cheek, hungrily like a cat lapping up its milk. Suddenly, he was sinking. A sensation settled into his stomach before jerking his spine. The urge to close his eyes and shudder was all-consuming. Grabbing his control, he repressed the urge. But the sensation remained.

He griped her hips.

"Damn it…" he growled.

"Hey, hey, hey…" a cheery voice boomed in. Instead of springing apart, Sasuke gripped her hips tighter. She licked his cheek oncee more time before pushing him away.

Smiling fiendishly, she turned to Naruto. "Like it?"

The blonde-haired shinobi grinned, obviously burning up. "Love it."

.

.

They arrived a day after to Konoha.

As they entered the village, the guards were astounded at their appearance. Bloody pink hair, torn clothes and bleeding cuts; Sakura didn't have enough chakra to heal her and their wounds.

But very much alive.

They passed through the village's marketplace. A lot of people stared at them indiscreetly. Few were scared to look. Sasuke's Sharingan was activated. Red eyes matching his blood matted-cheek and tendrils of reddish hair was not a pretty sight to look at. The aura they emit was so thick that the villagers thought they were choking from just watching them.

"The Team 7…"

"Yeah. Judging at their faces, they accomplish a highly successful mission."

"Hai…"

"Haruno Sakura…she changed so much…"

"I heard it's because, you know…"

"Her parents were…"

"…massacred."

"Horrifying. Her mother was raped…and was…chopped into pieces…"

"And her father?"

"…butchered beyond recognition."

"Oh my!"

"No wonder she became…"

"Like…that…"

"Yeah…"

"She's…scary, if you ask me."

"Very."

.

.

Tsunade smirked, watching Team 7. Sakura was sitting in a chair casually, Sasuke leaned against the wall, Naruto sat on the window pane and Kakashi stood straight, book under his nose.

How could they look so nonchalant?

They reeked.

The smell of blood hung in the air. Their clothes bloody, faces with cuts that bleed, blood-spattered hair and they looked so nonchalant?

"Well?"

"Mission accomplished."

Smile.

"Very good. You're free to go."

.

.

"Let's eat ramen!" Naruto announced. Sakura rolled her eyes. Some people never change. Naruto can still be childish and innocent even though he had seen so many gruesome things.

And did macabre things, too.

"You smell."

"What?" he looked at her.

"You reek."

Naruto looked affronted. She didn't care.

"So take a bath first."

Naruto mumbled something under his breath. Sakura's eyes caught something interesting. "Hey, why don't we go and visit that club?"

The three males glanced over to where she was pointing. An R-18 nightclub.

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah…since all of you are legal, I think it would be fine. For a change."

"Would there be ramen?"

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered.

"So, are you up to it? Naruto, Sasuke?" she asked.

"Okay. I'm tired to argue with you Sakura-chan."

And he still called her Sakura-chan as if she's still the lovely sweet innocent 12-year old Sakura-chan.

Sasuke just shrugged and went off to his apartment.

"See ya at eight. Sensei, don't be late."

Kakashi didn't reply but disappeared in a poof.

"Naruto, come on…"

Her and Naruto's apartment were next to each other.

"Bath. Bath. Bath. I reek so fucking bad that I felt I'm worse than Akamaru. Fuckshit."

Naruto chuckled and swung his arm around Sakura's shoulder. She raised her brow at him. "Ne, I think I'm gonna pass out."

She rolled her eyes and supported him eventually.


	3. Believer

He was a

_believer._

_

* * *

_

**strawberry**  
**tomato**  
**lollipop**

* * *

Naruto didn't want her to come. He said, _it would not be a pretty sight, Sakura-chan_. When the three of them get drunk, he, Kakashi and Sasuke, they tend to forget their boundaries. They had a tendency to lose themselves.

Sakura was reclining on his sofa while he dressed. "What do you think I am? A child? I'm already 18. I can handle such scenarios where you fucked a woman in red dress with red hair," Naruto cringed. _Oh yeah._ He remembered.

"Kakashi singing messed up songs while necking and Sasuke…hmm," She screwed up her face as she combed her hair. "Oh well, I've never seen Sasuke in a state of pure bliss."

"Whatever." He wore a bright orange FUCKED UP DEMON SO GET OUT OF MY WAY shirt. It was custom made. Sakura made the shirt herself.

"Besides, I wanna try sake." She said, beaming.

Naruto looked at her sharply. "It wasn't only sake you wanted to try."

She grinned. "What do you mean?"

"The pub house we're going in is famous for its drugged sake." Naruto pointed out harshly, running his long fingers through his wild blonde hair.

"So?" she raised a delicate brow. "I bet it would taste a lot of fun."

"Shut up." The blonde ANBU Commander snapped. "The effects of drugged sake are dangerous."

Sakura sat up, glowering dangerously. "You shut up, Naruto. I'm 18 and therefore entitled to make my own decisions so quit acting like my mother—" she froze.

So was Naruto.

She went out of his room.

Naruto sighed.

.

.

He knocked on her door.

She didn't answer it.

"Sakura-chan?" he called.

Silence.

He let out a loud sigh.

"Fine. We'll go. You can go. Come on. Don't get mad."

There's a ruffle inside and the door swung open, revealing a very happy Sakura dressed in red skirt that was inches from showing her underwear and white spaghetti strap blouse with a plunging neck line. "You call those clothes?" Naruto said, disgusted. She's hot and beautiful but…he cringed. "Those are not clothes."

She made a face. "You're such a spoilsport. These are clothes. Now should we go?"

"Not in that fucking dress. You looked like you're handing invitations of free sex!"

She smiled sinisterly. "Really? Want one?"

Naruto shook his head. "Change into something longer and bigger. A longer skirt, a bigger blouse. Come on, hurry up. Ah no, you do as I say if you want to visit that pub. Now go. Change." He pushed her inside her room.

"Fuck you, Naruto!"

"Ah, don't say that. I might yield to your invitation." He gave her a dazzling smile.

She shot him a look of pure disgust. "Go to hell. I'd rather lost my virginity to Kakashi than get fucked by you." Naruto winced. She grinned. "I heard you never made your girls scream."

"Who told you that?"

She shrugged. "Wait for me." She went back to her room and changed into a tight white dress so tight that it molded her breasts perfectly, making them fuller and bigger with a skirt a bit longer than her previous one. Her undergarments were almost visible under the silk garment.

"How's this?" she asked innocently, a feigned look of childlike wonder on her pretty face.

Naruto groaned. Sasuke will kill him. It's a lot worse.

"You're hopeless. I said a bigger blouse. Now your chest looks like it's gonna burst."

"Let's just get it on, okay?"

He groaned.

Sasuke will definitely kill him.

.

.

"What is that…dress?" Sasuke hissed. "Damn, is that a dress at all?"

Sakura looked up to Sasuke's smoldering eyes and beautiful face.

"You're pathetic. You don't know what a dress is?"

He grabbed her close. "Don't go smart on me, Sakura. You looked like a whore."

She smirked. "Only to you. For them, I looked like a goddamn goddess. So Uchiha, paws off."

His grip tightened. She's right. Men inside the pub were all staring at her, with eyes wide open, ready to devour her with longing gazes. Some were obviously aroused just at the sight of her.

"Fuck, you go home _now_."

"Who the hell do you think you are, Uchiha Sasuke, to order me around?"

"You said it yourself. I am Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hands OFF. I mean it." She warned, her eyes darkening. But he only smirked down to her, devilishly so. Gritting her teeth, she raised her arm to sock him but he deflected it; she raised her leg to kick but he twisted her arm around her. They continued to struggle, Sakura giving blows, Sasuke deflecting them and holding her tightly close.

"Hey, hey, what's up?"

"Kakashi, get _him _off me!" Sakura hissed.

"Ah, getting hasty are we?"

"Shut the hell up. Look at her." Sasuke snapped.

"Huh? Ah, I see. That's a splendid dress."

"Fuck you! Do you want her to get raped?"

"Sakura's a superb ninja. She won't be violated unless she wants to."

"Oh shut up. Sasuke, HANDS OFF. I swear I'll beat you to a pulp until you're senseless and heal you again and BEAT you again but why the hell will I waste my chakra? Why don't I just kill you now and throw you to hell so you can get YOUR STINKING UCHIHA PAWS OFF ME!"

Sasuke released her, scowling heavily at her. "Suit yourself." And he went deeper through the crowd of dancing couples.

"Ah. Don't get upset, Sakura. He's just…"

"What?" she snapped.

Kakashi chuckled. "Just enjoy your night off. Where's Naruto?"

"Probably screwing a girl in red dress."

"Ha, ha, you still haven't forgotten?"

"It's…argh, see ya around. I need a drink." She squeezed through and found the bar. She sat down beside a man. "One sake, please,"

The bartender smiled. "You sure, Sakura-san?"

She frowned. "How did you know my name?"

"The glorious Team Seven, of course I know you and your teammates. You four are celebrities."

"Whatever." Somehow, Sakura had an idea why they were considered "glorious". "One sake, please,"

"Right away, ma'am." He gave her a cup full with sake. "Just be careful, ma'am. Our special sake is…very intoxicating."

"I know. This night club's specialty is drugged sake." She said with a smirk.

The bartender smiled.

She down the contents in one swallow. The bartender was amazed. "Wow… that was great…" she smiled.

"One more."

The bartender smiled.

.

.

She was getting high. High. High. High.

High.

_High._

"Amazing…" she slurred. "Amazing…" she consumed her ninth cup. Suddenly, she was in the sky and weightless. She wanted to dance. To feel a body against her. She turned to the man beside her. She gave him a seductive smile, her eyes unusually bright, greener and wider.

"Let's dance!"

The man grinned. "Sure, babe."

.

.

Sasuke was consuming his fifth cup of sake when he noticed a freaking familiar hair color.

Pink.

Lots of it.

Pink hair.

_Sakura._

He squinted. It was dark to see but he was positive that it was Sakura dancing with a random stranger. He was about to march up there and rip her away from the man when his logic kicked in. He was not her keeper. He had no right to restrain her from doing things she wanted to do.

He was not her mother.

But he kept seething, watching her dancing with a man whose hands were touching— _no shit_, groping her ass, his other hand gripping her hip, and his one leg between her thighs.

And the worst?

The goddamned little bitch was enjoying it.

.

.

Her breathing quickened. Her palms were sweaty. Her eyes were dark and cloudy. Her whole body was sweating with delicious aroma.

She wanted this.

This high feeling.

But if only…

If only…

_If only…I'm dan—_

"Whoa!" her dancing partner exclaimed before being ripped away from her. "What the hell—"

"You idiot."

She looked up drowsily to the shadowed face of Uchiha Sasuke.

_If only…I'm dancing with Uchiha Sasuke._

.

.

"_Sasuke-kun, let's go on a date!"_

"_No."_

"_Sasuke-kun, let's have lunch together!"_

"_No."_

"_Sasuke-kun, let me hold your hand."_

"_No."_

"_Sasuke-kun, let me bandage your wound!"_

"_No."_

"_Sasuke-kun, why don't you rest on my lap?"_

"_No."_

"_Sasuke-kun, let's attend the Christmas festival together!"_

"_No."_

"_Sasuke-kun, don't go!"_

"_No."_

"_Sasuke-kun, will you walk me home?"_

"_No."_

"_Sasuke-kun, will you protect me?"_

"_No."_

"_Sasuke-kun_—"

"_No."_

"_Sasuke-kun_—"

"_No."_

"_Sasuke-kun_—"

"_No."_

"_Why?"_

"…"

"_Okay."_

"…_?"_

"_Why do I even bother? You would say no anyway."_

"…"

"_But still… I'm hoping you'll say yes."_

.

.

"Liar." Sasuke hissed.

He saw her eyes narrowed. He smirked. _You lied to me. You fucking lied to me._

Liar.

_I love you with all my heart!_

_I love you with all my heart!_

_I love you with all my heart!_

His eyes narrowed this time_. _

"Sasuke? What the hell do you think you're doing?" she slurred.

_Liar._

"Stop staring at me that way!" she snapped, her body swayed but he held her upright.

_I believe in you. _

He thought bitterly and some alien feeling dominated his being and he angrily ravaged her mouth. She moaned and clung to him desperately as she pressed herself against him. His kiss became ravenous, almost crazed as he gnawed her bottom lip before forcing his tongue inside her mouth.

_I love you with all my heart!_

…

…

_I believe in you._

.

.

She moaned as she raked her fingers through Sasuke's dark hair. She pulled on his hair as his mouth continued to plunder inside her mouth hungrily. She sucked his tongue greedily like lollipop causing Sasuke to growl like a wild animal. In response, he groped her ass tightly, pulling her closer, wanting to feel her heartbeat and the fullness and perfect roundness of her chest.

The music became creepily haunting. His tongue went wild inside her mouth; she tried hard not to moan in sheer pleasure but her tongue began to move in rhythm with his.

… _he's so good with his tongue…_ she thought groggily, getting intoxicated.

She gasped as she felt him pushed his thigh upwards between her legs. She hyperventilated and his tongue inside her mouth made breathing impossible. Things between them became hotter as he rubbed his thigh against her crotch; she moaned and her face went red as her wetness penetrated through the thin cloth of her black lacy panties.

He began to chew on her plump bottom lip, rubbed his thigh harder against her wetness making her gooier. Gasping, she groped his neck, pushing his tongue off her mouth and jammed her tongue instead inside his mouth.

Groaning, he sucked hard on her tongue. Sakura's knees buckled; strong muscular arms wrapped around her waist in response, gripping her tighter, pressing her body harder to his. She could not breathe anymore… she needed oxygen… but his mouth was so deliciously… intoxicating. His frenzy kisses sent her to an orgasmic bliss.

_This… is… a dream._

.

.

Images of her six years ago filled the Uchiha's head.

The way she cried to him to stay.

The way she begged to him.

The way she said,

_I love you with all my heart!_

But everything… everything… every fucking thing was a lie.

_She lied to me._

"Maybe…it was just pity that drove me to love you back then."

_She lied to me._

"You're so lost, so lonely. You're alone in this world while I have a family to call my own."

_She said she loved me._

"It was all lie. Infatuation. They're right. What I feel was… infatuation."

_She lied to me._

So he kissed her harder, hungrier almost devouring her plump lips. The enticing beat of music encouraged him to do more… to fuck her right there, hear her beg to fuck her harder, to hear her scream as he dive inside her.

His hatred, the shattered belief of her ethereal love was driving him to the brink of insanity. He wanted to violate her in ways she cannot imagine.

He felt his fragile heart cracking.

"_Maybe…it was just pity that drove me to love you back then."_

He remembered: he was expecting her to ask him out on a date. She was standing in front of him, eyes cold. He frowned at the look of her eyes but waved it off.

But what she said struck him mute.

"_I…don't love you anymore."_

He remembered his trembling fists.

"_No. I think I didn't love you at all."_

He remembered her eyes, those cold eyes.

"_Maybe…it was just pity that drove me to love you back then."_

He can still recall how she painfully smiled.

"_You're so lost, so lonely. You're alone in this world while I have a family to call my own."_

He remembered how he stared at her like an idiot.

"_It was all lie. Infatuation. They're right. What I feel was… infatuation."_

He remembered how he watched her walked away.

"_Sasuke, to me, you're a teammate. Now, I will move on. Setting myself free from my blind obsession of you made me realize that…I was being a fool for a long time."_

He remembered… it was raining when she left him.

"_I will get strong. I will strive hard. I won't give you a reason to pity me and protect me."_

The rain poured heavier.

She shattered the belief that made him sane all these years. The belief that he clung onto so desperately…

_I believe in you._

He thought bitterly.

_I believe in you._

His world spun.

_You told me you love me._

Spinning—

_I believed it._

Spinning—

_I believed that you loved me._

If only he could tell her:

That's why I strive to be strong.

That's why I strive to keep alive all these years.

That's why I stayed six years ago.

_Because…_

You said you loved me.


	4. Broken Doll

_If only his tears could touch her cold broken heart…_

_

* * *

_

**strawberry**  
**tomato**  
**lollipop**

* * *

She pulled away from his luscious lips, licked her lips seductively— her tongue sinfully tracing her bottom lip, taunting him. But he didn't move to kiss her again.

Her green eyes darkened with mascara and thick black eyeliner glistened coldly as she caressed his cheeks with both of her hands.

"What's wrong?" she panted softly, her almond-shaped eyes hidden beneath long-lashed heavy lids. Softly, her fingers wiped his tears.

"What's wrong?" her voice was hoarse and cold. Talking was very hard, her lips were heavily throbbing but she liked it. She liked his kisses. In fact, she _loved_ them. But she began to hate the look in his eyes. His beautiful eyes were staring at her intensely… haunting her… searching her tainted soul…

"What the hell is wrong—" she gasped. Sasuke had grabbed her hair from the back and pulled it down. "Sas—" and hungry mouth crashed down to hers.

.

.

He slammed her against the wall, his tongue moving around her mouth. She moaned and kissed him back with the same ferocity. It was hot— so hot. She felt very wet. His firm fingers dug hard on her hips and she felt him pushed a thigh between her legs as he lifted her up over the wall. She hung limply over his thigh between her legs.

Things were getting out of control. So fast.

He lifted the skirt of her dress pass her hips and was groping her ass. She responded by rubbing her wetness hard on his thigh, their mouths still fused together in a heated tongue-filled kiss.

It was her first time to kiss someone— it was the first time she let someone touch her… the first time she let Sasuke touched her. She refused— hated, actually — to be touched especially by like this.

It triggered painful…horrible memories like—

_(-his hands were everywhere…his hands on _

_her face…on her hair…on her chest…between_

_her legs—)_

Suddenly, her eyes snapped wide. Sasuke was still touching and kissing her. She tasted so good, so delicious and the wetness that touched his pants and seeped through his skin aroused him to the brink of insanity. He didn't notice that Sakura had stopped kissing him and had gone stiff—

_(-his tongue was everywhere…licking her…_

_hungry lips pressed against her breast and—)_

Sasuke sucked hard on her bottom lip creating soft sucking noises. His fingernails scraped the soft skin of her backside, sliding up to the garter of her panties—

_(-he was touching her…touching her _

_everywhere…there were hands all over her body— she was _

_crying, she was—)_

—and made a desperate pull to drag her panties down.

_(she was screaming… _

_Please, stop don't hurt me don't hurt me _

_don't—)_

He groaned, caressing her skin, wet with sweat. He wanted her now, he wanted to fu—

_(and he began to thrust maddeningly inside her— so hard— so hard— violently— _

_she was screaming—)_

—ck her restlessly until she screamed—

"NO… stop… stop… _stop_…" she pushed him away from her body, trembling, her eyes wide and dull.

"Sakura—"

"Stop stop stop…" she mumbled, her hands pressed against her cheeks.

"Sakura—"

"No no no don't hurt me don't hurt me stop stop stop—" her voice was rising.

"Calm down—" Sasuke looked around. Everyone was minding their own fucking business.

She began to shriek. "…don't hurt me please stop stop no no don't hurt me DON'T HURT ME—"

"Sakura!"

"_ITACHI!"_

.

.

_Three years ago._

Sakura was walking home from training with Tsunade. Cold breeze blew and she shivered— then, froze.

Someone was screaming.

Her eyes widened and goosebumps appeared on her skin.

The screaming stopped. Sakura's heart was pounding so hard. _Oh my god… _She resumed walking home, sweating, her pace quickened, eventually, she ran. She reached their house—

She paled. _Oh god oh god—_

She sensed horribly powerful chakras emitting from the two-storey house. Her parents were not ninjas; therefore… it was from _someone_ else.

_CRASH_

Something broke inside the house. Sakura ran, pushed the door open and yelped as she felt a hand grabbed her hair, dragging her further inside the house. She choked at the thick morbid atmosphere. A cold voice said:

"Kanashibari no Jutsu: Body freeze technique."

A woman screamed. Sakura's eyes widened in horror.

"Okaasan…?" she whimpered.

Scream.

Her mother…_no no no no—_ someone was raping her mother. And a male voice was sobbing in the corner.

"Otou…chan?"

.

.

_Morning after._

Sakura was three hours late for their training.

_WHAM. _

The door slammed opened and Kakashi stepped inside followed by Sasuke and Naruto. They cringed. The house… smelled bad. It smelled so much of blood. They entered the living room and saw the worst scene they had ever seen in their entire life.

Sasuke choked in horrified surprise.

_No no no! _

Sakura was stabbed in the wall, arms raised in a crucified manner, a kunai in each palm. Her clothes were torn hanging over her small body, showing her left breast, bloodied panties in her feet and a kunai was sticking on her right thigh.

Her eyes were wide and blank. They were dead.

_oh god oh god no no no NO_

And scattered all over the room were pieces and pieces of body parts. It was practically all-red, all blood.

_Oh god oh god_

Sasuke was screaming.

.

.

She was rushed to the hospital. Kakashi was the one who did the task. Sasuke was breaking…breaking… _breaking_

_No no no no_

And Naruto was left to take care of him.

A month had passed.

She remained catatonic. It was like she was sleeping with eyes wide open.

.

.

A month later, she finally moved. She moved her eyelids closed. She slept for two weeks and woke up only to drink and stare outside her window. For two months, she refused to speak. Her world had become silent. She became a doll who doesn't feel, who doesn't eat, who doesn't sleep, who doesn't speak.

She wasn't seeing anymore. She became blind, deaf and mute.

"How is she?" Sasuke asked, watching her stare outside, eyes blank and lifeless. He didn't dare come closer in her view because for some reason, she'll start stiffening at the presence of him.

Tsunade sighed. "Her wounds were treated but—" she looked pained and for once, she felt old. "—it seemed that the injury is far too deep for medical jutsus to heal."

She was referring to emotional and mental injury, Sasuke realized.

"I missed her voice." Naruto said in a small voice. His eyes were red. He was crying for four months already.

Sasuke felt a twitch— a very painful twitch.

He missed her voice too.

.

.

After four months, she finally talked. Tsunade was combing her pink hair when she said:

"Thank you."

Tsunade had cried and hugged her beloved student.

.

.

Two days after, Tsunade said. "Sakura, please tell me what happened."

Sakura stared. She _only_ stared. Tsunade had to repeat her question.

"What happened, Sakura?"

Sakura didn't blink. At least, she was looking at Tsunade, not outside, not at the walls.

"Was it… Orochimaru?" That freak was sick enough to do such thing, Tsunade thought.

Sakura blinked and Tsunade sighed. At last, the girl reacted.

"No." she said, her voice hoarse due to lack of use. She cleared her throat to say more. "When I came home, they were already dead."

It was a lie. Tsunade, in the past, can tell if Sakura was lying. But today, she just cannot tell anymore. The girl's eyes were dull.

"I didn't see his face."

She saw_ it_ clearly.

"Just his eyes,"

_yes, _

_his eyes— those horrible, cold—_

"Was he the one who hurt you?" the Hokage asked quietly.

Sakura was no longer blinking and she was starting to stare again… everything was coming back now… every tiny detail of it—

"Yes."

Tsunade gulped. Sakura was drifting to catatonic state again. She can tell it by the look in her eyes…

"Did he…r-rape you?"

She blinked at _that_ question.

_Rape me?_ At this, everything went back.

_(rape me rape me rape _

_me rape me? HE FUCKING TOUCHED ME HE HURT ME HE BROKE ME _he he… she was screaming_— he…he…_

_he–)_

"I don't know."

Tsunade stood up. "WHAT!"

_(I don't know I don't know I don't know _

his hands were everywhere

_I don't know _

his hands touching her she

was screaming 'please, please STOP—STOP…it hurt…it hurt so much)

_I don't know I don't know _

his mouth sucking hard on her skin…there were hands all over her, touching her groping her 'please stop no no no no' she was crying- crying- crying

_I don't know I don't—)_

"Sakura—"

"I DON'T KNOW!" she screamed.

(his hands on her face— on her hair— on her breast— between her legs— _oh god oh god oh god someone help me someone please…make him stop make him_— _it felt real…it really REALLY felt real— _oh god oh god…_please make him stop someone help me…_he wasn't stopping he was kissing her again

touching her – _no no DON'T don't hurt me no no no_… he was madly thrusting inside her— STOP STOP

STOP— her voice was high and hoarse… she was screaming…_why me…why me…?_

_WHY ME?)_

"Sakura, please tell us… please…"

"GO AWAY GO AWAY GO… STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She was hysterically screaming. "GO AWAY GO AWAY…GO AWAAAAAY!"

(he was cruel mad horrible— it went on and on and on— she was screaming for him to stop… she was bleeding— STOP! STOP _please stop hurting me…stop_— it hurt so much… she doesn't deserve this pain—)

Sasuke and Naruto had barged inside her room. "SAKURA!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY—" she shrieked, clutching her head as she shrunk to the corner of the room.

They didn't stop coming. Her memories were flashing clearly before her eyes… she can see it clearly… she can feel it happening as if it was occurring right at this minute—

(a hand caressed her cheek, her bruised lips…

"_**Sakura…"**_

she whimpered…stop stop—_I don't deserve this pain. I'm a good girl… I'm a good daughter…- please don't_—

AHHHHHH)

"AHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, clawing at her face…pulling her hair—

(he suddenly plunged inside her. It hurt…

_why me? _

It hurt so much— _somebody help me…help me help _

_me help me)_

"—help me help me help me…" she sobbed.

Sasuke desperately wanted to help her but she was—

(STOP STOP _STOP_! I want to die I want to die

I want to die

I want _to_—)

"—die I want to die I want to die —" she sobbed harder, choking.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto was crying again. Hell, he was crying a lot.

(he was raping her…_no stop… Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun… help me Sas—_)

"—uke-kun help me help me Sasuke-kun help me help me…"

Something broke inside Sasuke and his Uchiha pride broke.

He felt angry tears running down his cheeks.

((t hurt so much_ Sasuke-kun Sasuke_

_-kun Sasuke-kun it hurts it hurts help me…Sasuke-kun it—_)

"—hurts it hurts Sasuke-kun Sasuke-kun help me help me…" she was crying non-stop, her eyes dead and wide with horror.

Tsunade was crying now.

("_**Sakura…" **_

he was kissing her hard…

STOP STOP— STOP)

"NOOOOOOO…" she screamed, shrinking desperately to the corner.

"Sakura…" Sasuke choked. He was across from her, kneeling in front of her, desperately trying to reach out to her but—

(_**"You will be repeatedly raped for 72 hours."**_

no stop it… stop… leave…)

"LEAVE ME ALONE, MONSTER!" she screamed. Sasuke recoiled, horribly shocked. Tsunade, biting back a sob, approached her fast and muttering a jutsu, pressed her hand against Sakura's head.

"**don't touch me don't touch me **_**DON'T TOUCH ME!"**_Mad with fear, Sakura punched Tsunade in the gut but the Hokage didn't budge. She finished her jutsu and Sakura lost consciousness. The girl slumped against the wall.

"Sakura…" Tsunade mumbled. Shizune rushed in.

"Hokage-sama!"

Suddenly, Tsunade fell to her knees.

"Hokage-sama!" Jounins came in including Kakashi. He frowned; Sasuke was kneeling in front of Sakura, eyes wide and shaking. Naruto was sobbing.

"Tsunade-sama…" Shizune helped her stand. "Are you—HOKAGE-SAMA!"

Tsunade's body turned flaccid. Genma rushed to help her.

"Hokage-sama…"

"She… had…become stronger than…me…" Tsunade said and coughed blood. Lots of blood.

"Hokage-sama…"

Tsunade clutched her abdomen where Sakura hit her. It hurt. So much that later, she found out Sakura damaged a few internal organs and the great woman Hokage fainted in Genma's arms.

.

.

Another two months passed. Sakura had completely recovered. Tsunade said it was alright. She understood her. She was under severe emotional stress. Plus, "I am the Hokage and the great medic-nin, I am fine. So, don't worry, Sakura. Your punch was alright yeah it hurts, but I am completely alright." Sakura stared for a minute then bowed.

"I'm sorry."

Tsunade sighed. Her apology sounded sincere but it was cold. Sakura's voice had lost its cheeriness. In fact, the girl looked like a doll that completely lost all emotions. The girl scarcely talked, never smiled and barely ate. She was so thin and small but still beautiful and Tsunade realized, the gloomy mood and sinister look suited Sakura well.

.

.

She visited her parents' grave.

Her world had become silent. Even her inner self seemed to disappear. But even though she no longer spoke (except to apologize to Tsunade) her mind was still working.

_My mother she was raped in front of me— the man was brutal— a monster—HE RAPED MY MOTHER IN FRONT OF ME AND OF OTOUCHAN!_

She can still remember her screams (_stop stop have mercy—)_ and her father's pleading cries (_let her go! Please I beg you!)_

_My father was broken. They were not ninjas. My father was a businessman, my mother was a housewife. I was the first ninja in our family…so…he can't— he wasn't able to protect my mother and that what broke him…_

She sat down in front of the tombstone.

_After that bastard finished raping her, my mother was thrown over the room towards my sobbing father. She was violently raped— there were blood all over her. I cannot go over them. I was under the Freezing jutsu. I blamed my self for being weak…I cannot released myself from the jutsu._

_She was whimpering my name…begging to let me go—_

Let her go…please— she's young— she's—

MOTHER! MOTHER!

—innocent. Don't let her see these things…

Too late. _Said the man who raped her._ She already saw everything and she will see more. _Father was grabbed and was dragged in front of me—_

Otouchan—

Close your eyes.

OTOUCHAN!

CLOSE YOUR EYES! _He roared. Someone grabbed me from behind and slammed my body against the wall. My arms were lifted and I screamed. Kunais were being stabbed through my palms._

OTOUCHAN! OTOUCHAN!

Close your—_I screamed. A sword came and cut my father's head off his neck. I screamed and screamed and before I realized it, my mother was being gored too. I saw everything. I saw them die before me._

NOOOO!

"_**Sakura…"**_

_I looked up. Someone was standing in front of me. _

_Someone I knew._

YOU!_ I shrieked hysterically. _Why! WHY? WHY! What have I done? TELL ME, I—!_ His eyes—something happened in his eyes and they did something to me._

_He _did_ something to me._

_Present._

Sakura ran away from Sasuke. She was sobbing as she ran down the dark street. She tripped and fell to her front and she began puking.

_I was raped… I was raped… _She lifted her body off, sobbing. She threw up again as she stood on her knees.

_And I thought I have forgotten those…things. I thought I finally left them behind…all these years…for three years…I felt dirty…No. I am dirty…_

"Sakura!" Sasuke had caught up with her, She stiffened and, clumsily stood up and ran again. _Stop! STOP! DON'T COME NEAR ME!_ Her vision became blurry and to her horror, there were hands touching her – no, _his _hands roaming her body— _his_ mouth on her skin… _his_ mouth between her legs— STO – STOP!

She felt _his_ maddening thrusts…

She stumbled, fell to her knees and threw up.

"Sakura! Shit— SAKURA!"

She stopped throwing up— Sasuke was behind her. "GO AWAY!" she yelled, spinning around to face him.

"Sakura—" Sasuke began. This happened before. This happened three years ago in the hospital.

"GO AWAY!"

Sasuke approached her slowly.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" she spat.

"Sakura…"

_He raped me…he…raped me…why me? WHY? _Sasuke was now in front of her and was about to touch her cheek when she screamed: **"I HATE YOU!"**

Sasuke stiffened.

_I HATE YOU!_ He swallowed hard and looked down to her trembling form.

_Why does it have to happen to me? Why did I remember EVERYTHING? _She sobbed. _I kill— I hate— I became like THIS to forget EVERYTHING._

Her heart ached so much.

_I "stopped" loving Sasuke— I lied about enjoying killing people— I KILL PEOPLE MERCILESSLY BECAUSE I IMAGINED IT WAS _HIM_ I WAS KILLING!_

"Sakura, tell me what happened… What's wrong?"

"NOTHING! Leave me alone!"

_I stopped loving Sasuke… I had to… I HAD TO because… it will just hurt more._

"There IS something wrong with you! Why won't you tell us what happened three years ago!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed, backing away in fright.

"I _can't._" he hissed painfully, there was vice-like grip around his chest. "I _can't._ Do you understand? Why did you say my brother's name?"

Her eyes widened.

(who did these to you?)

(who attacked you and your family?)

(WHO?)

_It was…It was…_

"_**Sakura…"**_

"_**You will be repeatedly raped for 72 hours."**_

"Leave…me…alone…" she mumbled, staring up to his eyes.

"SAKURA— damn it!" In his anger, three-wheeled Sharingan flashed automatically down to her.

Sakura was frozen.

It was… it was those eyes… those eyes…

YOU!_ I shrieked hysterically. _Why! WHY? WHY! What have I done? TELL ME, **ITACHI**—!_ His eyes—something happened in his eyes and they did something to me._

_He _did_ something to me._

Itachi kissing her Itachi touching her Itachi hurting her Itachi fucking her Itachi killing her

(who did these to you?)

It was his brother.

(who attacked you and your family?)

Itachi…

(WHO?)

_Itachi… HE FUCKING RAPED ME AND I __**WAS**__ A CHILD!_

She screamed and fainted.


End file.
